skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Encrypt
Encrypt is a ghost skylander who can possess enemies and trap them in crypts. His catchphrase is: The ghost with the most! Story Encrypt was just a little ghost wandering the land of the undead who loved to pull pranks, like the bucket on the floor and possessing enemies. His favorite possession is when he made a ghoul run around the neighborhood in his underwear. But then the evil king, Malefor sent out troops to terrorize the people then, Encrypt got an idea, he trapped all the enemies into crypts and possessed Malefor into giving him gold and jumping into a pit of molten lava, which burned him and he jetted out, hollering like a baby. Encrypt was asked to be a skylander due to his heroic deeds by Eon, and Encrypt decided to become a skylander! Moveset Possess: Press the primary button to possess the nearest enemy which then you could use their basic attacks by pressing the primary button, then once your done press the secondary button to escape and damage them, this doesn't work for mini bosses or bosses, it just damages them. Also enemies take damage for you. In PvP, possess just damages other player as a strong swoop. Encrypt: Press the secondary button to plant a crypt on the ground that sucks in enemies that come near, and traps them in and damages them, up to three enemies could be trapped. You can plant up to three. Ectoplasm puddle: Press the third button to turn yourself into an ectoplasmic puddle in which enemies can't see you, you damage anything you touch and enemies get stuck to you. Basic Upgrades Speedy Slime: Ectoplasm puddle is faster, larger, and does more damage. Gravewalk: Hold the secondary button to plant a coffin over yourself, which reduces damage taken and you can preform a body slam by pressing the primary button, this lasts for 13 seconds. Graveyard fear: You can plant up to 5 crypts that so more damage and hold more enemies. Ectoplasm shape shifter: While in Ectoplasm mode, press the primary button to morph your body into the following shapes, a circle, that rolls around and pushes back enemies, a cylinder, which rolls on its side to flatten enemies, a cone, that continuously jets forward going through enemies and damaging them, and a cube, that moves by hopping and causes shockwaves and slams. slidey superstar Not so thick: As Ectoplasm puddle move around a thick, sticky, damaging trail of slime is left behind. Duplicate: While in Ectoplasm puddle mode, press the secondary button to split yourself in half, which creates to of you while the other damages enemies by itself, press the secondary button again to split into four mini puddles that three attack on their own, press the third button to reform which cause an explosin where all of you meet. Echo Uppercut: While in Ectoplasm puddle mode, press the secondary button to let of a slimy uppercut. halloween 2014 brother (Crypts) Walk-a-Thon crypts: Crypts chase enemies around. Refrigerated Crypts: Crypts may spit out food once it's defeated enemies. Toothy Crypt: Crypts do even more damage. Soulgem and WowPow Soulgem: Enemy overpower: When possessing an enemy, their attacks are stronger. WowPow: bud puddle. take an enemy and turn then into a puddle aswell and do rapid damage Which path do you want? Slime Time Grave Digger Category:Skylanders Category:Non-Weapon Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Undead Category:Ghosts